1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to slides, and particularly to a type of slide for supporting a human passenger in the kneeling position during sports activity on water or during skiing activity on sand, snow or other suitable media.
2. Prior Art
Prior art surfboards are generally comprised of a fiberglass outer covering on a preshaped foam center core. Such construction is relatively expensive because of the amount of hardwood required, caused in part by the materials used and at least in part by the fact that generally the outer surface is not a mold surface so that considerable finishing is required. When prior art surfboards are reduced to a small size for carrying a kneeling passenger, such as employed in the presently preferred embodiment, they do not provide sufficient buoyancy to support an average teenage or adult passenger. Also, because of the hard surface of prior art surfboards such devices are impractical to use safely in the kneeling position over more abrasive and less yieldable surfaces such as sand or snow covered ground. In addition, the hulls of the prior art do not permit the board to be ridden backwards or sidewards, and if any turning is attempted the board will flip over or "wipe out."